Talk:Zero Hour: Chapter 4
This chapter was just incredible. Character deaths and a lot of drama... it's not going to end so well for Marlott's population. Thode is probably my favorite character in this chapter. I especially liked the scene were he suddenly appeared behind Vancha, the pose was just great! My other favorite moment was Nordix transformation. Or better, what happened afterwards. For a moment I was sure that he might join the other Matoran and flee with them... until I saw this image. I almost wanted to say "No!" as I knew what was about to happen! You also made quite the shocking moment when you showed Salu. You spoilered before hat he was going to die, but I've never expected how bad he looked like. The mask and armor, all broken and scratched... one can only imagine what the poor Toa must have endured. I also liked the shot of the Skakdi's melted face. The scene showed Thode's pure power on that enemy who couldn't stand a chance. I think you perfectly captured what you tried to achieve. This is definitely the story's most dramatic point. Now the villagers fled, Salu and Salaak are dead, Jekkai is probably going to get himself killed trying to get back. The next chapter needs to come. -- 14:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) To put it simply: this was a sweet chapter. Thode was the star of the show. It was sort of refreshing to see a character with that kind of power and lack of restraint deliver justice to the bad guys -- even though he did kill an ally in the process. Salu's death was meh, glad to see that ended quickly before any sort of cliche emotional stuff. Thode's dialogue response to that was excellently done. Kinda funny how he knew Autolycus as well. Looking forward to the next chapter! ----Stormjay Rider 16:51, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Loving the story so far! Thode has to be my favorite character in this story, even though I don't always agree with his actions, he is quite enjoyable. This chapter was very dramatic, and I felt the whole "Ooh... What's going to happen next?" feel when reading the chapter. And seeing Scarla fly was pretty cool, although I wonder how you did it without bending the Hahli Mahri wings. For a brief moment, I was wondering if Jekkai was going to become a villain, especially with the cloak and you meantioning him possibly "thinking sinsiter thoughts." Keep up the good work! Once this is complete, this will be the second story I will have read from you! Figure I'll just give my comments on the series as a whole here. Anyway, there's a lot to like. The visual style is good, and the designs are interesting. Plus, you chose some great areas for "sets" as well. The dialogue is pretty good, too. Out of the characters, I think Scarla's my favorite. Quite the menacing villain, even if it might be Bond's OC. Her rant about how the Makuta are Mata Nui's creation was one of my favorite bits in the serial so far. However, I do have a couple complaints. For one, I find it odd you're carrying along Vorred's style of using simplistic MOCs for your Matoran and Toa. This is especially jarring, considering you show the simpler MOCs like Jekkai and the Matoran alongside more complex ones like Bonecrusher and Salaak. It just seems odd for you to showcase your MOCing abilities with some characters but not others. Anyway, it's been pretty good so far. Hope to see more soon! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 19:23, October 25, 2014 (UTC)